


The Boy-Who-Lived

by TheSecondMouse



Series: After all [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, if you're more optimistic he just fakes his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMouse/pseuds/TheSecondMouse
Summary: A night full of stars and a boy who knows.
Series: After all [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814602
Kudos: 60





	The Boy-Who-Lived

Harry was sitting on top of the Astronomy Tower.

It was a clear night. The stars shone.

It was silent.

Perfect.

He was given invisibility. Use it well, Dumbledore had said.

He had done so, he thought.

He would do so.

It was ridiculous how easy it had been to get here unnoticed.

Nobody noticed him.

_Everybody did._

In this case nobody had.

He had planned this well. He researched this, before doing anything. Unusual, for him.

_Dunderhead. Fool. Our new...celebrity._

He had had the time. And the motivation.

 _I_ _know you cheated. We all know._

He let his legs swing and looked down.

He had loved flying on a broom.

It had been utterly and undeniably...

_Kill the spare_

_Crucio_

Magical. How else could he have felt free?

Well, he would feel so again soon.

It was truely impressive how wizards weren't able to see what was in front of them.

But he knew.

_Your mother's eyes_

_Your father's hair_

_Dudley's clothes_

_Talented in charms_

_Always getting into mischief_

_House of the Dursleys_

_Perfect_

_A bully_

_Normal  
_

_Her blood_

_His name_

_Their family  
_

_Our saviour, our hero_

His life was his own.

This would be an interesting experience, Harry thought.

He had never died before after all.


End file.
